The invention relates to portable light cone diagnostic and surgical instruments, and other uses requiring an attachment device to be used in abdominal, thoracic, vaginal and other body procedures.
Certain surgical, diagnostic and other devices are used for examining cavities and surgical openings that may include prior art devices known as speculums, retractors, or other investigative instruments that require an attachable device to allow for holding a light source, additional instrumentations, suctioning equipment and irrigation tubes without obstructing the view of the operator or the surgeon.
In my provisional application Serial No. 60/286,188, entitled Light Cone and filed Apr. 24, 2001, I disclose a light cone for use with a surgical instrument, such as the speculum in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,668 and in my pending applications in [0001].
There is thus a need for all surgical instruments, such as speculums, both metal and plastic, to have provisions for a light cone that have an attachable plate which is sized and shaped to conform and attached to the upper blade of the speculums as seen in FIG. 17 and FIG. 18.
In reviewing my earlier patents, I showed how the cone of light served both as transmission of light but also the tight fitting cone of light inserted into a receptacle, 37. Other instruments do not have these ports available, therefore there is a need for attaching the body and the cone of light to the speculum by means of this demonstrated attachment plate mechanism, 202, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 12.
It is the object of this invention to provide an attachment plate as part and addition to the light cone connector for attachment to a speculum, retractor or other such like diagnostic and surgical equipment for light transmission and/or other equipment.
It is still further an object of this invention to provide a portable light cone for illuminating the surgeon""s working area without interfering with the surgeon""s view through the instrument, avoids contamination with the surgical procedure and is away from the containment area and away from the the bleeding area and is reusable.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a surgical instrument having a passageway for feeding a suction tube therethrough to suction out blood, smoke or tissue or the like during an invasive procedure without interfering with the surgeon""s view through the instrument.
It is the object of this portable connector attachment plate invention to aid in holding other equipment, i.e., tenaculums, without interfering with the operator or surgeon""s view through the instrumentation field.